


City of a Thousand Planets

by siirvm



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Fate, M/M, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siirvm/pseuds/siirvm
Summary: Two souls destined for love, connected by the red string of fate. However, a punishment is bestowed upon them as they cannot live a happy life together in heaven until they reach their 100th reincarnation.It is that year....“Would you continue courting me if you had all the time in the world?”“I’d give you my heart, the galaxy, the universe.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

The year is somewhere in the distant future. The year of their 100th reincarnation.

Choi Beomgyu was born from a shooting star and landed on a desolate planet called Xion, alone. He grew up with no friends, no parents. He was the only one on the whole planet. He had to learn how to grow food, get clean water, find fertile soil, and map out the topography of the land. It took a lot of effort just to live.

Choi Yeonjun, a child of the Sun. He had everything at the tip of his fingers. A grand palace, fire powers, unlimited food supply. What else could he possibly want?

Well, this over privileged celestial being has never stepped foot outside his star. He was happy with regulating his solar system from the comfort of his throne and with everyone meeting his demands at a moment’s notice.

But he was never truly happy.

Every once in while, he would feel a strange tugging at his heart and would have dreams about a certain boy with deep chocolatey eyes and black locks of hair as dark as the universe. His eyelashes were impeccably long and full, and his lips were stained a pretty pink. Yeonjun would wake up smiling from ear to ear.

Both souls, located on polar opposite sides of the universe. Yet they still search for each other and yearn to feel the other’s touch.

Finally, after numerous millennia, they start a journey that will ultimately seal their long awaited fate.


	2. Chapter 1

_Beomgyu looked_ _around. He was in a blank void. But there was another person in front of him. A person who he has met in his dreams several times now._

_Their eyes lock. And just like every dream, Beomgyu shouts, “Can you hear me?”_

_The other blonde haired boy nods, then makes his way towards him._

_They’re now face to face, admiring each other in silence._

_The blonde moves his hand to caress Beomgyu’s face, but of course, he can’t feel anything. Oh, how he wished it was real._

_The blonde mouths, “I missed you.” Beomgyu mouths back “Me too.”_

_But soon, the walls of the blank void starts to crackle, and the pair can sense that they’re about to wake up. They look at each other frantically, when Beomgyu yells in desperation, “What’s your name?”_

_The blonde finally speaks up, “Choi Yeonjun! Child of the S-“_

Beomgyu jolts up in his bed. Sweat is seeping through his shirt, expected every time he experiences another interaction like this. But now he has a name. After weeks of missed chances, he finally has a starting point.

Beomgyu gets up from his cot and prepares his morning coffee. It’s not that good, it being instant coffee from the stale rations that the Galactic Republic gives out to agriculturally poor planets. In other words, planets like Xion. At least he still has his flourishing greenhouse he can rely on.

He brings his coffee mug to his screen interface, and searches up the name the other guy said in his dream.

”Choi Yeonjun...” Beomgyu murmurs, the name sounding pleasant on his tongue. He scrolled through the search results, finding nothing remotely similar to the face his had seen. Just as he was about to give up, the bottommost link had a familiar picture attached. He clicked on it, heart racing.

Sure enough, it was his very own Choi Yeonjun he had seen in his dreams.

The link was a news article, local to the other’s galaxy. It praised Yeonjun’s leadership and generosity, although having a lot of wealth, he enjoyed using that money to help benefit the good of the people. The picture was him with his scepter and crown, smiling with the cutest eye smile Beomgyu has ever seen.

Beomgyu couldn’t stop grinning. It blew his mind that the guy from his dreams was a real person, and even better, he was a _king.  
_

He continued to look for an address, but it was impossible. 3 hours passed and he still couldn’t find coordinates.

He was about to pass out when he realized, he could’ve just contacted the news reporter.

”Stupid...” He muttered under his breath. The reporter’s name was Kang Taehyun, a Saturnian. Beomgyu doesn’t surf the web that much except to kill time by watching cat videos uploaded by the Earthlings, so he has never specifically seen any pictures of other galactic races.

Beomgyu stared at the picture in fascination. People of Saturn were all born with a glowing halo-like rings above their head, representing their mother planet.

Beomgyu peered at the small print that was Taehyun’s contact information. An email address was the only thing that was available. He decided it was best if he wrote the email as soon as possible.

**Date: Sol 239  
Time: 09:24**

**Hello,**

**My name is Choi Beomgyu, and I hail from planet Xion. I’ve seen your news article about a leader named Choi Yeonjun. He is a person that I have been trying to search for a very long time. If it’s possible, I would very much appreciate it if you informed of the coordinates to your solar system.**

**Sincerely, Beomgyu**

Beomgyu pressed send and could only hope that Taehyun would read it soon. He closed out of his browser and looked out the window.

He lived in a very peaceful planet, indeed. With no cities to create light pollution and falling asleep to the light sound of acid rain, Beomgyu, although alone, felt happy.

He slowly sipped his coffee and let the mug warm his hands.

But sometimes on his darkest days, he wonders, why was he even born? What did the Powers have against him for his shooting star to be sent crash landing on an uninhabited planet?

On those nights, Yeonjun would be there to comfort him through his dreams. They could almost, just barely, break the barrier between the realm of sleep and reality.

Beomgyu smiled silently, unbeknownst to him that a blush was creeping up on his face.

He shook his head to rid himself of those silly thoughts. He got up from his chair and made his way towards his greenhouse. It’s time to get to work.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in _italics_ are scenes from the two souls’ previous lives.

* * *

Beomgyu was busy measuring the humidity levels of his greenhouse when he heard a small _ping._

He immediately halted everything at hand and ran to his screen interface. Sure enough, there was a email notification on his desktop. He clicked it open with shaking hands.

**Date: Sol 239**

**Time: 14:12**

**Hello, Beomgyu. Thank you for contacting me. The coordinates are 0° 07′ 12″, 0° 04′ 06″. Hopefully you find your way to our king with no trouble. I must warn you though, it’s been a long time since an outsider has entered into our solar system. Please don’t be surprised when you encounter people who aren’t as friendly. The best route I recommend for you is first jumping into hyperspace until you reach the Outer Rim of the Milky Way Galaxy. There, you will find an asteroid field, so try your best to dodge them. Assuming you will be low on gas at that point, there will be a recharging station about half a light year from the end of the asteroid field. Just one. Don’t miss it. Or risk your life floating in space dust for who knows how long. After that, just follow the blue colored nebula and you’ll arrive at the entrance of our solar system. Hopefully you arrive safely.**

**Safe travels,**

**Kang Taehyun**

Beomgyu stared at the screen in disbelief. How the hell was he supposed to get past all those obstacles? The farthest he’s ever traveled in his life was to study some craters on the moon circling Xion. Literally only a mere 240,000 miles, a small distance compared to what he’s about to do.

He breathed in deeply to calm his bubbling panic.

“Do you really want to see Yeonjun?” he asked himself.

Yes I do, his mind immediately answered.

He groaned and put his head in his hands. He was absolutely whipped for a guy he’s only ever met in his dreams. He doesn’t even know if Yeonjun’s aware that he exists, or is having the same dreams as Beomgyu.

It’s a strange feeling he can’t put his finger on. Like they were meant for each other. It might sound cliché, but they clicked the moment the dreams started. And it feels like he’s known him for a long time, or from a different life.

He made up his mind that he _has_ to see Yeonjun and confirm for himself. Worst case scenario is that he just sends him back home, right?

Beomgyu decided to leave in two days. He spent the first day quickly building self watering machines, temperature regulators, and oxygen generators for his greenhouse while he’s absent. The second day, he packed all his supplies and clothes. He might’ve stuffed in his bags a nice tuxedo.

What? He wanted to look good for his possible lover.

The day of departure, Beomgyu couldn’t help but feel like he wanted to stay at home, under the safety of his soft covers. But he had a mission to embark on. He booted up his spacecraft and in 30 minutes, he was out of the atmosphere.

* * *

It’s been a long time since Beomgyu actually saw the universe with a naked eye. It was breathtaking. Now he understands why so many people were explorers nowadays.

There were trillions and trillions of stars surrounding him no matter where he turned. He could finally see his neighboring planet, Roen, clearly, only just realizing that it has bright luminescent blue patterns on the surface.

Beomgyu shifted some gears and levers around, and pressed a hyperspace button.

He was definitely not ready to experience hyperspace. Thankfully he was in his seat, but had no seatbelt on, so he almost fell sideways and could’ve cracked his skull. The G-force was so strong he was glued to his seat and could barely move his jaw.

He stretched his arm out and strained to press the stop button. He was in front of the asteroid field.

The area was immense, nothing like he’s ever seen before. He worried if he could get to the other side safely. Well, he won’t know unless he tries.

He inched his spacecraft forward, bit by bit, the ship’s magnetic sensors beeping every two seconds an asteroid got too close. Beomgyu’s heart was bursting out of his ribcage. There’s no turning back now, he _has_ to get to the other side no matter what.

> _The prince of the land galloped on his pristine white horse towards the kingdom walls. A peasant was waiting for him._
> 
> _”My grace, I’ve missed you for days on end.” The peasant said. The prince got off his horse and sprinted towards the peasant. The peasant stumbled backwards as the prince leaped into a hug._
> 
> _”Beomgyu...” the prince whispered next to his ear. He was trying to hold back the hot tears pooling at the back of his eyes. Immediately Beomgyu sensed something was off._
> 
> _”Yeonjun, is something bothering you?” he asked. The prince couldn’t bring himself to look at the latter’s eyes._
> 
> _”The King and Queen, my parents... they have decided that I am to have an arranged marriage with the princess of Cawdor. I tried to object but... I’m so sorry Beomgyu.”_
> 
> _The peasant froze in place, unable to digest what he was hearing. The single tear drop fell from his big, doe eyes. The tears quickly transitioned to waterfalls that had no intention of stopping._
> 
> _”My love,” Yeonjun said while cupping Beomgyu’s face. “No matter who I marry, always remember that I love only_ you _in my heart. You are my one true love.” He used the pads of his thumbs to ease the crying._
> 
> _Beomgyu sniffled, and upon hearing the sudden confession, bursted into more tears._
> 
> _”Don’t lie,” he hiccuped, “Y-you will forget about me. Why would a lowly p-peasant attract the crown prince?”  
> _
> 
> _Yeonjun’s heart shattered into a million pieces watching his lover so broken._
> 
> _”Stop crying, or I’m not going to smother you with kisses,” Yeonjun teased, trying to make Beomgyu laugh. The cries subsided into quiet sniffles, and Yeonjun chuckled._
> 
> _He put his lips on Beomgyu’s cheek, made his way around the face and at the end gave a big kiss on the lips filled with adoration. Beomgyu blushed and took the chance to kiss Yeonjun on the lips in return._
> 
> _The prince stood there shocked as his face slowly turned red. It’s usually him who initiates the kisses 99% of the time._
> 
> _”Will we still be able to kiss like this when you’re,” Beomgyu rolled his eyes, “married?”  
> _
> 
> _”Of course, darling. I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”_
> 
> _The next week, Yeonjun gets married, the same week the Black Plague hits. The whole kingdom is in a messy state with people dying left and right. As the new king of the land, he had so much responsibilities that he barely had time to meet up with Beomgyu. However the day they met before Yeonjun got married would be his last._
> 
> _Yeonjun was sitting at his work desk, when his closest friend and advisor Choi Soobin, threw the daily paper in front of him._
> 
> _”What the fu-,”_
> 
> _”Go to the death count list.” Soobin was the only other person who knew about Yeonjun’s secret relationship, so immediately Yeonjun suspected the worst. He just hoped it wasn’t true._
> 
> _He flipped to the page with shaking hands. Sure enough, there in big, bold letters at the top of the list was his very own Choi Beomgyu._
> 
> _He didn’t even realize that hot streams of tears were trailing down his face and was gripping the paper so hard it ripped._
> 
> _”Your Majesty, are you oka-,” Yeonjun cut Soobin off with a scream of pure despair._
> 
> _”NO...NO...,” he could only say. He put his hands in his hair and grabbed the strands hard.”Please let this all be a dream...”_
> 
> _King Yeonjun slowly fell into depression the rest of his life. As much as his wife tried to cheer him up, it would never compare to the happiness Beomgyu gave him._
> 
> _When Yeonjun was on his deathbed, he sighed happily, knowing that he could finally be with the one he loved the most. Unfortunately, this was only the 34th reincarnation._


End file.
